i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Mitsurugi/Homepage Lines 1
|Jul1 = FurinsFurins or wind chimes are glassware hung near a door, that make a tickling sound in the breeze. make such an ephemeral sound. I put them up every year because I like that sound. |Jul2 = I like summer. It's bright even at night, so women can walk safely. |Aug1 = I want to go to a festival while wearing a yukata. How about we light sparklers together? |Aug2 = Sea fishing also sounds fun... Maybe I'll try fishing a big one next time. |Sep1 = I always end up wondering whether I should change my dress style for the season around this time of the year... |Sep2 = It's the night of the full moon so I made dango. Do you want some? |Oct1 = Trick or treat! Everyone is feeling excited today. |Oct2 = I heard songs played for a sports festival when I walked near an elementary school. It felt nostalgic. |Nov1 = Even though autumn is when the appetite increases, it's not good to keep eating meat... |Nov2 = I'm totally bad at drawing. You'll tremble if you see it, but do you have the resolution to do so? |Dec1 = Merry Christmas! Just because I have dark skin, giving the role of a reindeer to me is horrible... |Dec2 = Kanata and Seiya begged me to give them otoshidamaThe custom to give money to children on New Year., but of course I won't give them any. |Jan1 = Have you drawn your fortune slip? Mine was 'worst luck'. On the contrary, it's pretty awesome...It's said that there are only a few fortune slips with 'worst luck' (大凶) written on it, so it's rare for people to be able to draw it out. |Jan2 = So that I won't stay still at home during New Year's, I trained myself to jog every day without a miss. |Feb1= I understand. Thank you for making chocolate for me. |Feb2= Since it became cold, should I stop wearing a stole and start wearing a thick muffler? |Mar1= There's a dead body under the cherry tree...That's a joke, you know? Did you get that scared? |Mar2= I'm giving you this marshmallow as thanks on White Day. Come on, open your mouth. |Apr1= The IKids were playing around. They're all energetic, aren't they... |Apr2= April Fool's, huh. I usually say lies though. But it's a secret... |May1= Right...I think I'm gonna buy some chimaki for Kanatacake wrapped in bamboo leaves |May2= It's still a bit chilly, so pay attention to the cold, okay? |Jun1-16= June Brides. That's what girls yearn for, right? |Jun2-16= Since there are a lot of bad days in this season, I always bring a folding umbrella with me. |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |} }} Category:Akira Mitsurugi Category:Lines